


Compatibility

by awyrmofmyword



Series: of mythics and man [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, but the humanoid forms are still covered in scales and fur, dee is a unicorn, it gets resolved dw, janus goes by Dee/Dandelion, monsterfucking monsters fucking, pat is a dragon, patton learn how to communicate with your mate challenge, roman to come later in the series, they have humanoid forms as well as their true unicorn and dragon forms, this is fairly vanilla for a monsterfucking fic i do admit, what can i say except im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyrmofmyword/pseuds/awyrmofmyword
Summary: Dee is ace, and Patton never wants to push his boundaries, even when the mating season fills him with desperation.(Dee wishes Patton would stop avoiding him.)
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: of mythics and man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805497
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to centreoftheselights and edgedancer77 for betaing!

"Darling?"

"Mmm?"

A chuckle. "The sun has risen, horntip. Rise and shine."

Patton grumbles and playfully swats at his lover's prodding muzzle. "Deeeee, let me rest!"

"You promised me a date," Dee chastises softly. "In the dragon kingdom's markets, yes?"

A sigh.

"That I did," Patton agrees, rolling to his belly and beginning to stretch. He finally opens his eyes, and softens, his mate's gaze full of teasing warmth, delicate body illuminated in the morning light. Dee's hooves shine like they are carved of diamond, fur practically dripping down his legs and neck and tail to form a gorgeous display of glossy, almost-blue sheen. His moon-pale fur is dyed yellow in the light of the rising sun, and his mottled face shimmers the same. His horn is wickedly sharp, carved of the same diamond as his hooves...

"You're gorgeous," Patton informs him, and Dee blushes.

"Suck up- you simply want me to stay in bed and cuddle with you."

"... It's true, but why say it?"

His mate chuckles and nudges him up, licking a fond stripe down his neck and then on his muzzle. Patton giggles at the sensation.

“Is it alright if we walk there? I’m not feeling up for flying this morning,” Dee asks, and Patton thinks for a moment.

"I don't really know the way unless I'm flying. Do you mind watching me from below and following me that way?"

"I would have a wonderful view," Dee nickers. "That works."

Patton licks him back tenderly.

"Breakfast first, though."

"Naturally."

...

After Dee has feasted on honey and grass and Patton has eaten a whole deer, the pair begin traveling to dragon territory.

(Humans, for all their ingenuity, have not discovered how to get through the pitch black caverns one must initially take to get to dragon's land, and they cannot cross the kraken-infested waters that surround the edges of dragon territory; and thus that part of the mythical world is safely hidden from them.

For now.)

Once they pass through the caverns, Patton takes to the sky, and Dee gallops after the dragon's rotund form.

After about an hour of travel, Patton begins to circle down by a creek, and Dee takes the opportunity to cleanse it and drink as his mate lands. The dragon trots over and nuzzles his cheek, eyeing his heaving sides.

"I didn't go too fast, right?" He asks worriedly, and Dee huffs a few bubbles into the stream.

"No, dear. My energy takes a lot longer to run out."

"Good." Patton is relieved. "Uh- so we can walk, now, the marketplace is very close. Stay by me too, okay? I don't want anyone to try anything with you."

"Dear, the only dragon I shall ever have eyes for is you."

Patton flushes, cheek scales lighting up.

"I know."

They head to the marketplace and begin perusing the stalls, Dee sniffing at each one curiously as Patton bumbles along beside him, happy to simply be with his mate. They end up buying quite a few knickknacks, Dee trading away pieces of mane for larger objects and Patton the tips of claws for smaller ones.

They grow back, after all, and everyone's looking for a cure.

Eventually, they reach the part Patton really brought Dee to the market for- the travelling theatre- and settle in to watch the latest production with their new belongings around them.

"Today has been wonderful so far," Dee murmurs softly, and Patton practically purrs.

"I'm glad to hear it."

The manager of the theatre comes onto the stage with her wife to say the welcoming notes, which Patton is all-too-happy to tune out in favor of trading nuzzles with his mate, until--

"Season's greetings, all!"

**What.**

Patton's head snaps up in shock.

He didn't think it was--

"Can you believe the first day is already back again?" the manager laughs, running a paw through her spikes. "We'll be closing down shop after this showing of our newest play to give all of you lovebirds a chance to cozy up to your mates for a month or two, and it will be converted into a daycare so you all can send your dragonets here to be entertained by some of the staff while you get your holiday cheer on. If you don't have dragonets, that's fine, just spread the word for those who do- and I'm sure you'll have your own soon enough."

She winks, garnering laughter and applause from the audience members who get the joke.

"This showing is sponsored by all of the viewers who donated extra to squeeze one last show in. We were actually gonna wait until after the season, but... Just for all you theatre nerds like us, we kept it open for this one day. So give yourselves a claw, folks!!"

Patton claps his paws together in shock, barely making a noise. Dee leans over and nudges him.

"What's the season??"

_Oh, no..._

"It's, uh- well..."

_Dee is ace, don't go overboard with description, he'll get what you mean anyway, don't make him uncomfortable..._

"It's. Uh. The season for... Making eggs."

"Oh," Dee says. "There's an entire season?"

"Well--" Patton squirms. "More like half of one to a third? Dragons get... Increased libido... During that time. It's considered a big deal but it isn't really."

"Are you--"

"Oh! The show's starting!!" Patton yelps, grateful to avoid more conversation.

Dee looks like he has more to say, but settles down anyway. Patton breathes a sigh of relief.

Patton can hardly pay attention to the show anyway, it would seem, his mind racing over this new information. He hadn't realized... _Oh, Dee..._

He can't force these feelings onto his mate; he knows this. He swore to himself he would never.

_But then, what can I do? I can't avoid him for the entire time..._

... Unless... Maybe he can just leave and handle things himself when he starts feeling that way. Go to the baths or one of their hidden caves, or something. Anything to make sure Dee is safe and happy and comfortable.

It'll work. He's sure of it.

(Later, as night is falling, Dee is worried to find Patton having gone to sleep without his goodnight kiss.

_Maybe he was just tired..._ )

. . .

Something's up.

Dee isn't sure exactly why, but Patton has been avoiding him recently, the dragon making odd excuses about things or situations and disappearing for hours. Every time Dee shakes out his mane and tail, or rears up to whinny at the sky, or exercises, Patton's cheek scales light up and he disappears. Odd behavior in and of itself, but the dragon has even begun clipping his claws, for whatever reason, and he needs those for hunts!

The staring is different now as well- before, Patton always told him how beautiful he was, how much he loved him, when he'd stare. Now... He just gazes, a look in his eye Dee cannot define, and either slinks off after a bit or jumps and runs off if he's called out on it.

It even happens on dates. Excuse after excuse happens sometime in the middle, and Patton disappears into the back caves. A lie always on his lips.

And Dee doesn't like being lied to.

"Patton?" he calls one day as the dragon emerges from the caves again. "Lay with me?"

"Of course, my moon," Patton says, tail twitching as he lays down beside Dee. His nose flares as the unicorn shifts closer, taking in his scent. Dee taps a hoof nervously.

"... Why have you been avoiding me lately?"

Patton freezes. "I don't know what you mean."

"Patton, you're a terrible liar, and I can sense lies anyway," Dee nickers softly. "Please, Pat, I miss you. Is it something I've been doing?"

"No! No, it isn't, it's nothing," the dragon protests. "I don't really wanna talk about it, Dee. Please just trust me when I say you wouldn't be interested in it?"

The dragon gets to his feet, and Dee feels a piece of his heart break off. "Darling--"

"It's better this way!!" Patton throws over his shoulder, and takes to the sky.

Dee is alone.

... Perhaps he has been for a long time.

"What's better this way?" he asks the empty space where his mate had been, weakly.

_When did this start?_ He wonders. _Everything was perfect, and then... what?_

He can barely remember their last date. It was in dragon territory, right? And Patton had been so open and merry...

… Until...

_"Season's Greetings!"_

_"What's the season?"_

_Patton had looked so uncomfortable. "The season for making eggs."_

Dee raises his head from where he had had it settled.

_Oh._

That is when it had started. The rest of the date, Patton had been distant...

The unicorn stands and paces, long legs treading from side to side in the cavern. _What does it mean? What does it mean??_

He almost knocks some of Patton's breakables off their shelf and forces himself to sit, shaking out his mane. It's probably something small, but.

Facts. Facts are good. _Let's list some of those._

Fact 1: Dee is a unicorn.

Fact 2: Patton is a dragon.

Fact 3: Dee cannot bear eggs, nor can Patton have eggs with him.

Fact 4: Attraction works mostly based on compatibility.

Fact 5: They are not compatible enough to have children...

Dee swallows.

And swallows again.

_... Oh._

Of _course_ Patton would be avoiding him.

Patton, allo as could be, was not sexually attracted to his own mate... If he saw Dee as a mate.

_You were the one to ask for his paw,_ his thoughts whisper. _Perhaps he simply agreed to be yours out of friendship. Pity. For fun._

Who knew, if that was the case, whether Dee had ever captured Patton's romantic interest either?

_And now it is the season, and he's avoiding you_.

Most of the time, when Dee cries, he captures his tears somehow, because unicorn tears are the most valuable things of all, drawn from the life force of the unicorn who sheds them- they can cure any wound, heal any sickness, bless any creature- and they are _rare_ , rarer than anything else, because they can never be forced and only ever come with great pain.

Most of the time, he keeps them, to help those around him. Patton's idea.

... This time, they fall to the cavern floor and are lost to the dust.

When Patton comes back, Dee pretends to be asleep, his newly-withered features turned away as he ignores the dragon laying beside him.

But he is still crying.

. . .

A few days later, Dee arrives home from his grazing to find Patton gone. While at this point that is the painful norm, it is unusual for half of their comforter pile to be gone as well. It's Dee's half that is missing, too... and the unicorn had been planning on taking a nap rather than bothering to do anything big today. After all, there was hardly a point to doing many of his usual extracurricular activities without Patton by his side.

"In the caves again," Dee grumbles.

... He really wants his favorite blanket back.

He snorts. It hurts, and Patton is the problem. So, so what if he wants to lie to Dee and not even eat together anymore? Dee will not take this type of treatment alongside the avoidance any longer!

So the unicorn trots off into the dark, horn and hooves illuminating the path, tail swishing aggravatedly.

After a few minutes, an odd stench hits his nose, like the smell of... something. Dee isn't sure what. It isn't the most pleasant of smells, but it isn't unbearable, either...

He follows the smell, finding it growing steadily stronger--

"Oooh, _Dee..."_

Dee pauses, ears flicking. The sound of panting hits his ears, and sounds that are wet and slick accompany them, along with whimpers and whines and slaps of a tail on the cavern floors.

_"Dee, Dee, I need you, please!"_

All thoughts of anger flee Dee's mind and he begins to clop quicker, suddenly full of fear. If Patton is hurt- _oh,_ Dee should have kept the tears--

He bursts into the chamber to find--

Patton, in more humanoid form, lying on his back, cock out in one paw and other paw's fingers buried in his pussy, surrounded by Dee's blankets and belongings and bucking wildly into the air as well as his hand.

"Dee, Dee, Dee, fuck me, fill me, need you, love you-- _fuck!"_

Dee watches in shocked fascination as Patton fingers himself deeper, rubbing along the underside of his dick with a pleasured groan.

"Patton?"

Patton's eyes meet his, and Dee realizes how hazy they look, as if the dragon is half asleep... or has been doing this for a while.

"Darling," Patton gasps, stretching to him. "Need you, need you to hold me, kiss me, fuck me, please!! Dee, you smell so good, love you so much--"

Dee kneels beside him, slowly shifting to a more human appearance, and rubs a hand along the side of Patton's face. The effect is instant- the dragon's eyes flutter shut and then snap open with a deep, hungry growl, and suddenly Patton is coming, cum spurting over his belly and the dragon keens in pleasure, squirming around the fingers still inside of him.

_... I was wrong,_ Dee realizes faintly, still stroking Patton's cheek as the dragon attempts to bury his face in Dee's hand. _Very, very wrong._

... But why would Patton hide his attraction, his desires, like this?

When the unicorn moves his hand, Patton lets out a whine so soft and broken that Dee nearly weeps again.

"Dee," the dragon mumbles brokenly. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave me."

"What? Patton??"

But Patton has slumped over, and is asleep.

The unicorn stares at him in silence for a few moments, processing, and then sighs.

"... You'll feel gross if you wake like this. I'm going to bathe you."

But as he carries Patton to the baths, he can't help but go over those small, pained words in his mind...

. . .

The next day, Patton wakes up with a groan, feeling his sheathe slick and ideas already dancing around in his head.

_Can’t I have a day of reprieve?? Some time I don't feel like my privates are gonna fall out into the open with a single move???_

And Dee's arm is draped over him... Patton aches at that. "... I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

"I'm sorry you haven't let _me_ be there for _you,"_ Dee grumbles into his chest.

Patton stiffens.

"What do you mean...?"

The unicorn looks up at him, horn just missing Patton's own. His eyes are deep and serious... and more human? Why are they in these forms?

"I saw you masturbating last night."

The dragon's eyes blow wide open, pupils slitting in fear. When he speaks, his voice shakes.

"I am _so sorry,_ darling."

Dee frowns. "... Why???"

Patton flinches. "You're ace, Dee. I know you don't want to hear about that stuff."

"Just because I do not actively seek out sex doesn't mean I... Oh. Oh, Patton, you didn't think I would hate you for _this?"_

Patton looks at his paws.

"Dear... Having a sexual libido is perfectly natural," Dee says softly. "As is sexual attraction. I would never hate you for either. And if I may be frank, I have sexual urges as well, despite my lack of attraction. I would not mind having sex with you... And considering that right now you are experiencing heightened libido? I am more than willing to help you."

The dragon swallows.

"You're sure? You aren't just- not just forcing yourself to--"

"No," Dee says firmly. "I want to help you. And I am more than capable of being horny, dear."

His voice lowers, and the next part has shivers running down Patton's spine.

"If you want to touch me... Go ahead. Show me what you want, Patton."

Patton reaches forward, nearly trembling, and presses a finger to Dee's lips.

"I want to kiss you."

He moves it to the unicorn's neck.

"I want to mark you, to claim you."

His other paw moves to Dee's hip, and he hesitates for only a moment before palming into the downy fur between Dee’s legs. He swallows as Dee’s length pushes against his hand, tip slowly sliding from its sheath.

Their humanoid forms were smaller, but... Even when not completely hard, even when not in full form, Dee's cock was an impressive sight.

Patton shivers with want, and feels his own length begin to slip out of him.

"I want you in me. I want you to let me ride you in the only way I haven't yet, Dee."

Dee smirks, and begins to stroke his own length lightly.

"Whatever you want, my star."

And Patton leans in and kisses him.

It's slow, but heated, and as Patton's hand curls up to fist in Dee's hair the unicorn lets out a soft moan of approval. His mouth parts, and Patton slips his tongue in, deepening the kiss and drawing Dee closer to him. He can feel the unicorn getting harder, longer against him and he lets out a mewl, breaking off the kiss to grind their cocks together heatedly.

"Eager, aren't we?" Dee muses. Patton huffs a laugh.

"Coming from someone who's willing to do whatever I want- but _yes, yes,"_ he moans as the other's now-erect cock begins probing his entrance. "Yes, I'm _desperate_ for you, Dee, you don't even _know--"_

The unicorn presses a chaster kiss to his lips and chuckles, rolling them til Patton’s laying atop him.

"Oh, honey... You're lucky I'm impatient."

And he slides into Patton with one slick movement.

The dragon's paws snap to his shoulders, and Patton keens, rolling his hips down further onto Dee, taking the unicorn's dick in easily. He pants heavily, paws keeping Dee pinned (now there was a kink the unicorn hadn't expected to have) as he adjusted to the feeling of being filled more than his fingers could ever do.

Dee swallows, just barely managing to keep himself from thrusting up. It had been... quite a long time, since he had touched himself. He had forgotten just how good it could feel.

And then Patton starts moving, and the unicorn's head snaps back, an obscene moan leaving his lips. His dragon lets out a whine in response and rolls his hips down, and Dee brings his hands up to rest on Patton's waist.

"You feel-- ah, _fuck,_ you feel so good, Pat," he manages. Patton's pace picks up, and Dee's breath becomes more labored as Patton moves, heat almost overwhelming but _so, so good._

The dragon lets out a growl and leans down, nipping at Dee's neck, and he spreads his wings over them and moves to kiss the other, all tongue and teeth. Dee feels his breath catch.

"Beautiful," Patton says, and Dee's cheeks flush. "M'so full, Dee, it feels _amazing,_ I wish I had known sooner- but, well--"

He rolls his hips down particularly hard, and both he and Dee let out soft moans.

"If I had," the dragon manages, "I wouldn't've known how much better it would be, seeing you react to all the things I do, having your hands on me- and your neck is bared, and-- _ah..."_

He lets out a deep purr, and Dee almost cooes at Patton's blissful expression, but then Patton is moving faster again and his teeth are at Dee's neck, eyes flashing with heat.

"And it's _lovely,"_ Patton growls, and he bites, tongue flicking over Dee's neck before his teeth sink in.

"Oh," the unicorn gasps, and he grabs at the dragon's back spikes instinctively. "Oh, _oh,_ Pat-- _Patton,_ that feels--!"

And he's coming, trembling with pleasure as Patton clenches around him and rides him through his climax. Dee's dick slowly softens, and Patton whines as it begins to slip out of him.

"I'm not--"

"Hey, hey," the unicorn manages, sitting up and pressing a kiss to Patton's lips to quiet him. "I got you. Lay back, dearest, let me take care of you."

Patton scrambles off of Dee and complies, laying back onto the remaining sheets and staring at the other, panting, awaiting his next move. The unicorn smirks.

"Ready?"

_"More than,"_ Patton manages.

Dee lowers himself onto his belly until his head is resting between Pat's thighs and presses a kiss to one. The dragon lets out a whine and bucks his hips up. "Dee!!"

"I got you," Dee murmurs, running his hands along Patton's cock and smirking more at the gasp it brings. "You want me down here, love?"

"... Can you come up here? I wanna kiss you..."

"Whatever you want."

Dee moves up, pushes Patton's legs up to hook behind his back, and then leans down to kiss the dragon heatedly. Patton kisses back, hungry, only to let out a loud _whine_ and drop down as Dee's hands work on his slick cock, up and down, rubbing along the underside of the tip.

"Dee- _oh-_ Dee, please, I- I need something in me--"

"Don't worry," Dee murmurs, and one of his hands dips down to work into Patton's entrance, swift but precise. The dragon doesn't need any teasing now, and he writhes as Dee fingers him, panting and desperate and begging for more as one hand continues to work his dick and the other moves faster and faster inside him, aided by cum and slick. Patton drags Dee down into a kiss.

"You make me feel so good-- _hah-_ filling me up and now, oh, _oh, Dee!"_

Patton's hips begin to buck up wildly, and he cums, spurting up around Dee's hands and painting his belly white. The unicorn keeps fingering him, rubbing him through his climax, their lips still sealed as the last of Patton's pleasured tremors die away.

They kiss a few more times, hot, wet, but it's obvious to Dee that Patton is spent for what may be the first time in weeks.

"In the future," he murmurs, bringing his hands up to rest on Patton's chest as the dragon begins purring, "please tell me if you need or want to do this... I don't want you to be hurting again, and communication is important to our relationship. Understand?"

Patton purrs harder, clinging to him, and Dee nods.

"Do you want to bathe?"

_Purr, purr._

"Come along, then..."

And Dee guides his mate to the baths, assured that he is loved, and that he and Patton are compatible in every way that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed, they mean a lot!


End file.
